


Matches Your Eyes

by gettingaphdinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fanart, Love, M/M, Nessie Summer Fanwork Fest, Panties, Secrets, Sex, Surprises, typecast fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: A size small. Sure wouldn’t fit Brez. The panties looked high waisted, with a seam up the backside. They were a bright, clear blue. It reminded him of of a swimming pool, and he imagined it in a paint chip with some ridiculous name, like Artesian Water or Capri Bay. The lace formed an abstract floral pattern.Why would men wear women’s panties? Wouldn’t they be cut funny? Niall looked around his walk-in wardrobe, as if someone might be watching. He stood up and closed the door softly, listening for the click of the latch.::When a pair of women's panties mistakenly gets sent to Niall and Bressie's house, Niall decides to see what they feel like.





	1. Just For You

“Niall!”

“Hey!” Niall turned off the taps and wiped his hands on a tea towel. “I’m in the kitchen!”

Bressie’s footsteps thundered across the flat and he put a box on the kitchen island, then dipped his head to kiss Niall’s cheek. “We got our order.”

“What order?”

“The pants!”

“OK, I don’t know why you’re so excited,” Niall said. “It’s just underwear.”

“Spaceship briefs! Briefs, with rockets!” Bressie tore the box open while Niall returned to his cooking. He started unwrapping each item. Spaceship briefs, robot briefs, solid coloured boxer briefs, some polka dotted boxers for Niall with complementary socks. He hummed and rustled around in the box. “Weird.”

“Sandwiches are ready,” Niall said, “but I need five more minutes for the salad.” He measured ingredients for a simple dressing into a small bowl. “Can you set the table?”

Bressie laughed. “Niall.”

“C’mon, you’ve gotta get down to the studio, you’re going to be late.” Niall was never late because he always worried about being late. Bressie was never late because Niall worried for them both.

“Niall.”

“If you’re not going to set the table, at least toss the clothes in the laundry so I can wear them tomorrow, you know how I feel about wearing unwashed clo—”

“Niall, look at me,” Bressie said, a soft pitch tugging at the edges of his voice.

Niall rolled his eyes and put the salad in the centre of the table.

He turned around to find Bressie holding a pair of blue lace panties in front of his face. “What the fuck is that?”

“Was in the box.” Bressie peeked over the waistband.

“Must be a mistake. Too small for you.” Niall took the cutting board with sandwiches on it to the table. He plopped into a chair. “Can you get the plates?”

Bressie tucked the lace into his button-down pocket like a handkerchief, then got plates and forks. He handed Niall a setting and made up his own place before he returned to the sink to fill water glasses. “Might fit you.”

Niall shook his head and laughed. “Knickers? Too bad I’ve got a dick.”

“Some men like it.” Bressie put the glasses down and put some salad on his plate.

Niall sipped his water, wiggling his eyebrows at Bressie. “Guess you should get a pair that fits you then,” he said, leaning over and pulling the panties out of Bressie’s shirt pocket. The colour looked familiar, like the lines on notebook paper. He examined the tag. “Hanky Panky, sounds like fun.” He balled up the fabric and dropped it on the table, then looked at the clock. “I’ll come by later tonight, what time do you think you’ll be done?”

Bressie speared the salad and lifted the fork to his mouth. “Unless someone signs up for a late slot, think we’ll be done by nine or so.”

“You work too hard.” Niall squeezed Bressie’s forearm. His lips looked slick with the olive oil from the dressing.

“You know how it is. You ever gonna put out your album?” Bressie winked and Niall pinched him.

“You know me, always the perfectionist.”

Bressie finished half his sandwich and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “You’re too young to worry so much.” He kissed Niall and ran his fingers down his spine. “Thanks for lunch, see you later?”

“Yeah. Might bring my guitar with, too.” Niall picked up the plates and took them to the sink.

“Do it, Chief. Would love to hear what you’re working on.” Bressie stopped in the doorway and turned around. “Hey, I was just teasing about the perfectionism thing.”

“No you weren’t, it’s true.”

“I—” Bressie stopped then approached Niall. He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and kissed him near his ear. “You’re so stressed about your music. Let me take care of you later, help you relax.”

Niall tilted his head back against Bressie’s shoulder and nodded. “Sounds good.”

“See you.” Bressie brushed his hand against Niall’s bum before leaving.

 *****

Niall took a deep breath and walked into the studio, waving to the receptionist, an intern from the university. He was packing up. “Oh! Mr Horan—”

“Niall—”

“Niall, right, um, Mr Breslin said I could leave early tonight, said since everyone else finished up, and it’s just Kelsey left—”

“Oh, I’m not… Don’t worry about it, have a great night, I’ll find Brez.” Niall smiled and walked away. It was weird being seen as a boss.

Niall found the room Bressie was working in and tapped on the glass until he opened it. He waved at the young woman in the sound booth and she grinned and waved back. Kelsey was a student working on her first demo. Bressie had taken her under his wing and Niall had given her advice, too.

“Just doing it one more time, then we’re done for the night,” Bressie said.

“No rush.”

“Once more, Kels.”

“Gotcha,” her voice came through the speakers.

Niall put his guitar case down in front of the sofa. He tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, pulled the waistband of his jeans up, and shook his hips. He bit his lower lip and tried to inhale quietly, so Bressie wouldn’t think anything was wrong. He slumped in the chair and closed his eyes, stroking the inside of his thigh.

After Bressie had left, Niall had cleaned up the kitchen and tossed their new clothes in the washing machine. He’d spent the afternoon working on a song, but when it got too frustrating he’d decided folding laundry would distract him while his subconscious tried to work out why the song felt off.

In their walk-in wardrobe, Niall rolled up his new socks and put them next to the matching pants. The only thing left was the lace panties.

He picked them up. The fabric had grown softer in the washer and dryer, and Niall ran his fingers along the edge of it. A size small. Sure wouldn’t fit Brez. The panties looked high waisted, with a seam up the backside.

They were a bright, clear blue. It reminded him of a swimming pool, and he imagined it in a paint swatch with some ridiculous name, like Artesian Water or Capri Bay. The lace formed an abstract floral pattern.

Why would men wear women’s panties? Wouldn’t they be cut funny? Niall looked around his walk-in wardrobe, as if someone might be watching. He stood up and closed the door softly, listening for the click of the latch.

He dropped his jeans and wriggled out of his briefs, then bent over and put one foot inside of the leg of the knickers. He laughed and shook his head. His socks looked ridiculous. He took them off and stepped into the panties again. The lace slid against the inside of his thighs and he pulled them over his bum, letting the waistband snap into place against his skin.

Niall closed his eyes and swept one hand flat over the fabric, above his dick. The panties clung to him, holding him in place. He rubbed his fingertips over his cock, feeling the lace pattern. “Oh shit,” he muttered.

He opened his eyes and slowly approached the mirror, looking down, as if afraid of seeing himself. Niall took a deep breath and looked at the mirror, running his gaze up the reflection. The scar on his knee jumped out, the soft, dark hair on his thighs, and then a jolt of blue fabric.

Niall blinked and stepped closer to his reflection. The sides of the fabric rode higher on his hips, the centre dipping down a little. He didn’t look nearly as ridiculous as he thought he would. He turned around and looked over his shoulder, wondering how his bum looked. He _had_ been working hard at the gym…

His arse was high and round, the fabric clinging smoothly like his Calvin Kleins never did. Maybe it was the seam up the back? Niall grinned and saw his cheeks flush in the mirror. He put his hands on his hips and shook his bottom, watching the smudge of blue as he moved. Niall giggled and looked around again. Bressie was still at the studio, nobody was watching.

He cocked his head and looked in the mirror. Damn. He looked…well, he looked pretty.

Niall walked across the closet, and felt his hips loosen up in their joints. His cock fattened up a little, but the stretch lace kept him tightly in place. Niall looked at his jeans, wondering how they would feel. It was one thing to wear these in his wardrobe, alone, but under his clothes? Hmm.

He picked up his jeans, feeling the thick denim fabric between his fingers. He didn’t have to keep the panties on. He could take them off if he didn’t like it.

He stepped into them and zipped them up.

The panties felt good, with or without other clothes on, and they made his jeans fit better, too, like his bum was lifted. Niall tugged at his lower lip, and exhaled slowly. He could just keep them on in the house. He could change before he left. Or he could change when he got home, before anyone saw. Brez didn’t need to know…

In the studio, Niall’s cheeks grew hot at the memory. He’d spent another hour working on his song that way, the knickers his little secret, and by the time he’d realised it was time to go, he didn’t have time to change. That’s what he told himself, at least.

So he’d kept them on, took a taxi with bright blue panties hidden under his clothes. And now he was sat here, waiting for Bressie to finish working.

Kelsey finally came out of the sound booth. “Great job!” Bressie said, holding his hand out. She slapped him a high five and the two of them chatted quietly about what had gone well and what she could practice for next time. She was radiating, and Niall could feel her excitement over recording for the first time.

He remembered recording in hotel rooms, stripped down to his white briefs. It was too constricting to have clothes on then. The necklines always choked him, he was distracted by the tags on the inside of his shorts, and it always felt too hot, making it so he couldn’t focus on the notes. Naked—or mostly naked—he could breathe, he could move.

Kelsey bid them both goodbye and Bressie sat down next to Niall on the sofa. “Ni.”

“Brez.” Niall made a fist and pounded it against Bressie’s thigh a few times. He was so solid. “How’d it go?”

“Good, good, she’s been practicing. How about you?” He kicked at the guitar case lightly.

“Stuck.”

“Wanna play?”

“Yeah, I do.” Niall leaned over to pick up his case. “I don’t know wha—”

“What the fuck.”

Niall turned and looked at Bressie. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you…” Bressie lifted up the back of Niall’s shirt.

Oh shit. The panties.

Niall smacked his arm, surprising them both. “Windows, people can see.” Niall tried to hide the panic in his voice. Fuck fuck fuck. He sat up, Bressie’s hand still against the small of his back.

“The couch arm is in the way, and nobody else is here,” Bressie said. Still, his voice dropped. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Niall heard a buzzing in his ears, felt the thumping of his own heart. “Um…”

Bressie’s thick fingers worked under the waistband of Niall’s jeans. “Are you… Did you…”

“You said some guys…” Niall covered his face. “I know you were joking, but I just wanted to see what they felt like.”

“You thought I was joking?” Bressie shifted and drew one knee up onto the cushion so he was sitting sideways next to Niall.

“Maybe?” Niall spread his fingers and peeked at Bressie through them.

“Mm… And?” Bressie pulled Niall’s hands away from his face, kissed the inside of his wrists, and brought them to Niall’s lap. He nuzzled against his ear. “What are they like?”

“You ever worn them before?”

Bressie shook his head. “No, never. Never been with someone who did eith—”

Niall’s chest felt tight. “What if you don’t like it?”

“I’m not worried about that, but this isn’t about me. You,” Bressie kissed Niall’s throat, “how do you feel?”

“They’re…nice.”

“Nice?”

“Different.” Niall shrugged one shoulder, bumping against Bressie’s chin. He was a little embarrassed and a lot turned on and he couldn’t sort out how he felt about either of those things.

“Different’s good.” Bressie bit Niall’s neck, making him giggle. “Let’s go.”

“Gimme your keys and I’ll pull the car around while you lock up,” Niall said, holding out one hand.

Bressie stood up and found his bag. He dropped the keys in Niall’s hand and kissed him, slow and warm. “God, can’t wait.”

 ***** 

Niall parked the car. He just needed some time. He wasn’t ready to be seen, not yet…

Bressie stared at him. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m hungry, aren’t you?” Niall opened his door and hopped out of the car. When Bressie didn’t move, he poked his head inside. “Gonna leave you here if you’re not gonna come.” He closed the door and started to walk toward the pub.

A door slammed behind him and in a few steps Bressie was beside Niall. He spoke through gritted teeth. “You want me to go sit in a restaurant knowing you’re wearing those under your clothes?” He reached for the door and held it open.

Niall passed in front of him, tilted his head and grinned, trying to show confidence. “Yes.”

Bressie ran his palm down the centre of Niall’s back, a solid presence. Then he slid his hand across Niall’s arse and groaned. “Oh God, I can feel it,” he whispered.

“What do you mean?” Niall snaked his way through the pub, finding them a booth.

“It’s not smooth, it’s textured.” Bressie sat down on the other side of the dark oak table. “You’re killing me, you know that?”

Niall winked. “You’ll survive.”

“I hope so.” Bressie winked in return and went to the bar to place their order. He returned with two pints and looked at Niall sideways. “You’re enjoying this.”

“Enjoying what?”

“Torturing me.”

“I’m sitting here. I’m doing nothing.” Niall laughed and gulped at his beer. He was more nervous tonight than he had been the first time he and Bressie had fallen into bed together. A pint helped then, and it might help now.

Bressie frowned. “What’re you thinking?”

“The song,” Niall lied. “I can’t…something is off, but I don’t know what. It’s the key or something. I’ll figure it out. How about you?”

“You wanna talk about work?” Bressie leaned back and rested his head against the high wooden booth.

“Sure, how’s it going with the band?” Niall picked at the cardboard coaster on the table.

Bressie rubbed his jaw and sighed. “Going well. We’ve scheduled the music video shoot. I’m…”

Niall tore the coaster into bits, then made a neat pile of pieces. When Bressie didn’t finish his sentence, Niall said, “Happy you all decided to reunite?”

Bressie looked away and nodded. “Yeah, since it was my idea to leave.”

“You gave the solo thing a fair shot, you didn’t like it.” Niall looked away, too, trying to give Bressie space for his thoughts in the dim booth—or perhaps he was trying to give himself room. He wasn’t sure.

“How do you feel about it?” Bressie raised his eyebrows. “Being solo, I mean.”

Niall held his pint and rolled his wrist so the edge of the glass made a circle against the table, making his beer slosh gently. “I miss the lads.”

“But…”

“But… I love performing, and I love singing.” He liked not having to compromise so much, liked being in more control of his schedule. But it felt like betrayal to say that. “And it’s neat hearing everyone roaring…at the top of their lungs, just for me.” He smiled at the memory, thousands of people singing his songs— _his_ —the whole way through. It was humbling.

“You think the band’ll come back?”

“Want to say yes.” Niall shrugged. “Don’t know if it could ever be the same.” Don’t know if it should be, he thought.

Bressie didn’t reply, and the two of them sat in silence. Niall could feel the lace against his skin as he breathed. He rubbed his lips together and said, “Need my lip balm.”

He made a show of patting at his pockets, as if feeling for it, knowing full well his phone was in his left pocket and everything else was in his right pocket. It was his habit. He stretched his leg out, kicking Bressie’s shin. “Sorry.” While he pretended to dig for the tube he felt the edge of the lace through the pocket of his jeans. His stomach fluttered at the touch. What would it feel like to Bressie?

“Here you are!”

The server’s voice made Niall jump, and he clutched at his Chapstick and sat up straight, his heart pounding. While the server put their plates down, Niall tried to steady his hands. He smoothed the balm on his lips, the slick wax and the strawberry scent familiar. “Need anything else?”

Bressie smiled at the server. “No, think we’re good, thanks.” When the server left, Bressie said, “So how quickly do you think you can eat? Because I want to get you home, Chief.”

Niall tucked the stick back in his pocket and held up his hands. “Soon, but I’ve gotta wash my hands first. I’ll be back.” He slipped out of the booth and headed to the toilet. This pub only had a single restroom, thank God, no chance of running into anyone.

Niall pushed the door open and locked it behind him. He paced and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He needed to know if Brez was all in or not. And if he did this… Niall walked back and forth a few more times, trying to make a decision.

He finally pulled his phone out and put it on the edge of the sink. He double-checked that the door was locked and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down low on his hips. He ran his fingers over his cock, groaning. He wasn’t very hard, but he had been turned on for hours. He imagined Bressie sucking on his dick through the lace, which made him swell against it.

He unlocked his phone, leaned against the door and tilted his hips forward, then shot a series of photos. The dark blue denim contrasted against the pale, soft skin of his stomach and the dark aqua colour of the lace. He chose the best picture and opened up his messaging app. He stared at Bressie’s name. “Bressie, Bressie, that’s the right one,” he muttered. He hit send and put the phone back down quickly.

Squeezing his cock through the panties, Niall closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he zipped himself up, pocketed his phone and washed his hands. He took a deep breath and left the toilet.

Niall rolled his shoulders back and shook them, trying to release nervous tension. He turned the corner of the hallway and saw Bressie staring at his phone across the room. His eyes were huge, and he was cupping his hand around the screen to hide it. Niall saw him shift in his seat.

Niall tried not to smile, but joy bubbled up in his chest. He ran his hand through his hair and walked across the room, refusing to look at Bressie.

“Anything interesting?” Niall sat back down and picked up a chip.

Bressie looked at him then looked back at his phone, his head slowly bobbing up and down. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Care to share?”

“Oh, I think you know, Chief.” Bressie’s foot shot out and hooked against the back of Niall’s ankle. He jiggled his foot, making Niall’s whole leg vibrate. “You’re killing me.”

“Look alive to me.”

“C’mere,” Bressie said, leaning forward. Niall tipped his head toward Bressie. His breath was hot on Niall’s ear when he spoke. “Niall James Horan, I would love it if you would hurry the fuck up so I can take you home.”

Niall chuckled. “Patience, Bressie.”

Bressie inhaled sharply and drew back. “I’ve never been good at patience.”

“I know,” Niall said. “But I’ve had these on for hours. Imagine how I feel.”

Bressie held his phone close to eye. “I’m trying, believe me.”

*****

 Bressie pounced.

He pushed Niall against the wall, one hand on either side of his head, and kissed him hard. He pushed his thick thigh between Niall’s legs. “You are such a tease,” he growled. “That picture, fuck.”

Niall rolled his head back and Bressie licked his throat. “You liked the picture, huh?”

“Gorgeous. The panties and you.” Bressie ground his leg against Niall’s cock. “Can’t wait to see it all up close.”

“Mm.” Niall put his hands on Bressie’s chest. He balled up his fists and tugged on the fabric, pulling Bressie down closer to him. Niall licked his ear, then nipped at his lobe, sucking on it for a brief moment. “Bedroom’d be more comfortable.”

Bressie nodded and stood up. He draped his heavy arm across Niall’s back. “Lead the way,” he said.

They walked to their room together, hips knocking against each other in an uneven rhythm. Bressie and Niall fell onto the bed, and Bressie immediately rolled on top of him. He rubbed the side of Niall’s hip and pulled on his belt loops. “Let me see.”

Niall shook his head. “No.”

Bressie froze. “What?”

“Not yet.”

“But I want to take care of you.” Bressie pushed his hand under Niall’s t-shirt, running it across his chest and pinching his nipple.

“Not tonight.” Bressie looked confused for a minute and Niall squirmed and pushed Bressie off of him. He sat up on the edge of the bed. “Undress.”

“That’s how this is going to be?” Bressie laughed.

Niall folded his arms across his chest. “Yes, undress,” he said, jutting his chin up.

Bressie held his gaze for a moment and Niall wondered if he was going to be challenged. To his relief, Bressie started unbuttoning his shirt. He did it simply, dropping it on the floor beside the bed. He took off his jeans and socks and stood in his boxers. “You want to do the honours?”

“No. Want to watch you.”

Bressie lifted an eyebrow at Niall and shimmed out of his boxers. “Now can I see?”

“On your back,” Niall said, pointing to the bed.

“Fuck.” Bressie pulled the duvet back and lay across the bed and laced his fingers together behind his head. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

“Hope so.” Niall stood up. He turned around so his back was facing the bed. He reached behind him for the neck of his shirt and pulled it off. The cooler air made his skin prickle. Niall popped his hip out to the side and took a deep breath. This was it… He unzipped his jeans and peeled them down off of his arse.

“Oh God,” Bressie whispered.

Bending over, Niall took his jeans all the way off, removing his socks at the same time. He left the clothes in a pile on the ground and turned around, his hands on his hips. His cheeks burned, and he looked down at himself. “So… What do you think?”

“Baby…” Bressie stared at Niall’s knickers, then dragged his eyes up his body. When Niall looked up, Bressie’s eyes met his. “You look beautiful.”

His voice was so clear it made Niall’s fears about looking ridiculous collapse. “I think so, too,” he said.

“They match your eyes. How does it… Does it feel different?”

Niall crawled on the bed and straddled Bressie’s waist. “Yeah.” He grabbed Bressie’s wrists and pinned them in place, then started rubbing against his stomach. “Feel different to you?”

“Damn, feels incredible.” Bressie groaned and lifted his hips.

Niall stopped rocking and dug his blunt nails into Bressie’s wrists. “I didn’t say you could move.”

Bressie laughed. “You know I’m bigger than you, right?” He looked at Niall’s hands. “You’re tiny. And I love it.”

“I love it—you—too.” Niall let go of his wrists and sat up, his hands on Bressie’s torso. “Guess that means you’ll need to work harder to stay still.”

“You’re…serious.”

Niall grinned and leaned forward. He shimmied down and rubbed his pelvis against Bressie’s, feeling him harden. He kissed his chest, a series of pecks and nips, biting and leaving behind a wet trail. “I am.” Niall looked up at Bressie. “Oh, and I’m going to fuck you, too.”

Bressie’s eyes fluttered closed and he inhaled deeply and slowly. He held his breath for a long moment and said, “Can I talk at least?”

Niall pinched one of Bressie’s nipples and licked the other. “You can talk, but I’m in charge.”

“Fucking Christ.”

Niall flattened his torso against Bressie’s and pushed his knee between Bressie’s legs. “Open up.” His legs fell open and Niall rutted against him. “Was thinking about you all day.”

Bressie grasped the linen sheet, his biceps flexing. “I can’t believe you’re wearing panties.”

“Been half hard ever since I put them on. They’re so comfortable. Tight. I like the way they feel.”

“Chief…can I touch them?”

“Outside only.” Niall moved up so he could kiss Bressie, his cock pressing against Bressie’s firm stomach. Stubble rubbed against Niall’s chin, and he arched his lower back, making his bum pop up in the air.

Bressie put his hands on Niall, fingers splayed. He ran his hands down Niall’s back and over the fabric and moaned. “Oh my God.”

“Like it?” Niall wiggled his bum from side to side.

“Oh my God.” Bressie closed his eyes and nodded. He moved one hand down, to the top of Niall’s thigh. “You’re…hard, and hairy like a man—but then…soft, and delicate, like a woman.” Bressie kissed Niall hard and deep.

Niall ground against Bressie. “Still a man.”

“I know, I know, it’s…” Bressie rubbed his finger over the backside seam, pressing down against the cleft of Niall’s bum. “It’s the contrast. The surprise of it.”

Niall bit Bressie’s lower lip. “Suck my dick.”

“Ready to take them off already?”

“Didn’t say I was taking them off.”

Bressie blinked several times and squeezed Niall’s arse. “You want me to suck your cock—”

“Through them, yes.” Niall rolled off of Bressie and stood next to the bed. His cock was hard and pressing against the fabric, like some superhero trying to break free from human clothes.

Bressie came closer, his fingers hovering above the fabric. He looked up at Niall and bit his lip. “Can I touch?” Niall nodded and Bressie brushed his fingertips over the head of Niall’s cock. “Does it hurt?”

Niall furrowed his brow. “Hurt?”

“It’s…” Bressie sucked on his thumb and pressed it against the soft spot under the head of Niall’s cock. “The mesh in the lace is like…stretched over your cock, so the skin is poking through it. It looks painful.”

“Feels good.” Niall laughed and pushed his hips forward. “Now blow me.”

Wet, hot air covered Niall. He grabbed Bressie’s shoulders to brace himself. He hadn’t realised a blow job would be different this way. Bressie had turned his head sideways, so he was sucking on Niall’s head and shaft, his tongue pushing against the fabric.

The warmth was…encompassing. Instead of a wet mouth touching him directly, heat hovered over most of his skin. It was only different where Bressie’s tongue was, the fabric damp and a little rough on his dick.

“Brez…” Niall moaned.

Niall loved Bressie, and most of the times they could joke about their age difference, but with age came experience, and sometimes Niall worried that he wasn’t able to teach Bressie anything, or try anything new with him.

But now Bressie was nuzzling his nose against Niall and sucking on him through the fabric. It was impossible to reach, to touch the way he normally did. Bressie kept shifting, moving, trying to find any angle that would work.

It was endearing.

Bressie drummed his tongue against the fabric quickly, making Niall jump and moan. Bressie tapped a trail down Niall’s cock and across his balls. Then he ran his tongue along the edge of the lace, so he was touching both the lace and Niall’s skin at the same time. Niall’s head rolled back and he dug his fingers into Bressie’s shoulders. “Oh God…”

“Feel good?” Bressie licked the side of the lace along Niall’s thigh.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Better than usual?”

Niall ran his fingers through Bressie’s hair. “Yeah… Um…” He thought while Bressie switched to the other side. “When you do this with normal briefs…it feels nice. But this fabric is—” Niall gasped as Bressie licked the inside of his thigh, rubbing his stubbly cheek over Niall’s cock, tugging at the fabric. “Thinner, um—God, I can’t think…”

“Delicate?”

Niall nodded. “Mmhmm, delicate. So it feels even better.”

Bressie grabbed the back of Niall’s thighs and tried to mouth at his cock again. He groaned. “I can’t reach.”

Niall scratched Bressie’s scalp lightly and stepped back. He folded down the top of the fabric so half his cock showed, then stepped forward again. “Better?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bressie wrapped his lips around the top of Niall’s dick. He shuffled so he was on his hands and knees and sucked while Niall stroked his hair. Bressie was blinking slowly, looking content.

He could normally go deep, pull all of Niall into his mouth, but the panties stopped him. Bressie’s arse started swaying from side to side, like a willow on a riverbank, and he whimpered.

“Grab yourself.”

Bressie inhaled sharply and didn’t wait. He moved so he could keep his balance and wrapped his hand around his dick. He tugged at himself, and his eyes fluttered closed.

Niall watched him, letting his pelvis rock to the tempo of Bressie’s mouth. He was working his hand over his cock faster than normal, and the shadows on his back were dancing as his muscle flexed. Any lingering fear that Bressie wasn’t enjoying this, was only humouring him, melted away.

Bressie’s breathing turned unsteady faster than normal and Niall ground his palm into the flat of Bressie’s shoulder blade. He pulled his body away, making his dick pop out of Bressie’s mouth and said, “Stop. Let go.”

Bressie dropped his hand and head at the same time and panted. “God, fuck, why—”

“On your stomach.”

Bressie whined but flopped on his stomach. “You taste so good, I just want—”

“Me?” Niall crawled on Bressie’s back and rubbed his crotch against his arse. “You’ll get me. Later. But not now.” He tapped Bressie’s arms. “Need to use these.”

Bressie nodded and grasped his hands together on top of the pillow, resting his cheek on them. He shifted his hips under Niall.

“Keep your body still. Let me…” Niall threaded his own arms under Bressie’s biceps and held on to his forearms. Niall bit his back, tiny pinches across his skin. He hooked his feet around the insides of Bressie’s calves, and Bressie tensed his legs. Niall inhaled a shaky breath, dug his pelvis against Bressie’s arse, then rested his forehead against Bressie’s spine. Everything was heightened because of the fabric trapping his dick in place. He felt like a teenager, dry humping on a couch in the family’s TV room. “Fuck—”

Bressie flexed his arms, making Niall’s fingers roll over the muscles as they rippled. “You alright, Chief?”

“’Fraid I’m not gonna last.”

“That’d be fine with me, you coming all over my arse and back—”

Niall sank his teeth into Bressie’s shoulder and gripped his arms. Using Bressie’s body as leverage, he drove fast and hard against him. Niall knew from experience that Bressie could hold this position—keep this tension in his body—until Niall was slick with sweat, his own muscles trembling from exertion.

When they first met, when Niall was just a scared kid in London with a broken guitar strap and not enough people he could truly trust, Bressie had felt he needed to protect Niall. They both knew this, joking that Bressie was his security guard. He could crush Niall in half a hug, and it had made Niall feel safe.

Those nights out with the crew in London started being followed up with nightcaps in one of their flats—where the couch was always too lumpy or too small and they fell into each other’s beds, not daring to name whatever they had become—and on tour their calls grew longer. Niall would share his latest worries and Bressie would ground him, soothing Niall’s raw emotions with gossip from their hometown.

Finally, shortly after the hiatus Niall was so scared of started, they decided to give it an honest go, to really date, and even tell their friends the truth. But the truth made things shift.

It had all come to a head a few weeks later, when they tried making love after a fancy dinner date Bressie insisted on planning and paying for. Everything was off, and both of them were frustrated.

Their voices were hard in Bressie’s dark room, until finally he snapped, “I’m scared of hurting you.”

“We’ve had sex before, many times—”

“That’s not what I mean,” Bressie said. “I…I can’t protect you, from me. I fuck up, what if I fuck this up—”

“We all fuck up—”

“Right but—” Bressie sighed loudly, but his voice was quiet. “I love you.”

Niall’s chest thumped and his stomach curled tightly. “I love you, too.”

“I don’t want to be in control all the time,” Bressie whispered.

“You don’t have to be.” Niall scooted a few centimeters closer to Bressie, turned his head to look at his profile in the dark room.

“Feel like I have to be.” Bressie’s voice cracked. “Like I have to…protect you, and like…I have to show off or something.”

“Well stop,” Niall had said, curling against the side of Bressie’s body. “Let _me_ show off for once.”

They’d spent the weekend at home, most of it tangled between the sheets, sometimes both awake, sometimes both asleep. Sometimes one would listen to the other mutter in his sleep, or watch the other’s chest flutter up and down as he breathed heavy and fast through a dream. They wandered around the flat in their pants, and they ate ice cream for lunch and cereal for dinner.

After they had arm wrestled over toast and tea at the kitchen island—Bressie had won—Niall leapt on his back and demanded he take him back to the bedroom. Bressie had marched him around the apartment and then landed on his stomach on the bed.

It was then that Niall had discovered he could leverage himself against Bressie like this. Arms intertwined, legs stiff. Bressie’s strength would hold them together, and Niall’s strength would wear them both out.

Niall bucked against Bressie and licked the curve of his ear, scraping his chin against the tender skin of Bressie’s throat. “Want to taste you.” He held his breath, waiting. They both knew the script. ‘Maybe tomorrow’ was code for one thing, ‘OK’ and a shy nod was code for another.

“OK.” Bressie nodded and Niall released his hold on his arms. Bressie lifted his pelvis so Niall could shove a pillow under him before kneeling between his thighs.

Normally Niall would take it slow, use breath and tongue to tease Bressie until he was burying his forehead into the pillow, grunting quietly. Bressie was always shy about this, and it made Niall feel protective of him, careful not to scare him away.

But tonight, Niall was hungry.

He squeezed Bressie’s arse under his hands, kneading at the muscles. “Hey, sweetie?”

“Mm?” Bressie’s head popped up and he looked over his shoulder. “Everything OK?”

“Yeah, but, um…” Niall looked at Bressie over the curve of his bum, saw the soft knots of his spine. He chuckled and shook his head, the words spilling out. “I know you like it slow and I do too, but my cock is fucking hard and you’re beautiful and I just really want to eat you out, so can I go fast tonight?”

Bressie’s eyes widened. He turned his head away, shrugged and said, “Thought you were in charge.”

“Fuck, yes.” Niall spread Bressie’s cheeks apart and pushed his tongue against the puckered skin.

“Niall, Niall…” Bressie panted and took a deep breath. In the space of Bressie’s silence, Niall started lapping at him. He read Bressie’s body, speeding up until his legs twitched, then slowing down until his knees finally sank entirely into the mattress again. Occasionally he’d drag the tip of his tongue over the taut skin of Bressie’s balls.

When Niall’s chin was wet and his shoulders hurt from the position, he licked the coarse hairs on Bressie’s thigh and said, “Turn over.”

Bressie rolled over and threw one arm over his face. He always hid after getting rimmed.

Niall grinned, because Bressie couldn’t see him and because he’d never tell Bressie that his arm never hid the rose colour left on his cheeks.

“Knees up.” Niall opened the nightstand drawer and found the lube while Bressie followed his directions, planting his feet on the bed. Niall sat on one side of him, one leg stretched out to the side, the other resting in the space between Bressie’s knees and the bed. “Can you reach?”

Bressie let his arm fall from his face. He stroked the inside of Niall’s leg, stroking over the dip high on the inside of his thigh, so close to the panties. “Almost. Can you, sitting there?”

“Yeah.” Niall lubed up his fingers and rubbed the pad of his finger against Bressie’s rim. “Breathe.”

“Yeah,” Bressie said, resting his thumb right against the edge of Niall’s panties. Niall pushed the tip of his finger inside and waited until Bressie took another breath. When he exhaled, Niall pushed in farther. He waited and Bressie whispered, “Breathe, breathe.”

Niall moved closer to Bressie. “Touch me.”

“Oh God.” Bressie rubbed the flat of his palm over the hardness of Niall’s dick. “Honey, can’t believe you’re wearing panties for me.”

“Mm, just for you…” Niall moved his finger in a small circle and Bressie’s body pulled him all the way in.

Bressie blinked at the ceiling, then curled his fingers around the sides of Niall’s dick. “Just for me.” He squeezed his arse around Niall’s finger, making him laugh.

“Yes, just for you. First time.”

Bressie pulsed around Niall. “More, give me another.”

“You sure, so quick?”

Bressie rolled his eyes. “Niall James Horan, you are sitting here in panties the colour of the goddamn Caribbean Sea. You wore them outside the house, you sent me pictures from a fucking pub toilet, I sucked your cock through them—shall I go on? There is nothing quick about this, I just really want you to fuck me already.”

“How do you think I feel? I was so worried someone would see these at the studio.” Niall laughed and pulled his finger out. He coated his fingers with more lube and pushed two inside of Bressie, pausing again until his body was ready.

Bressie chuckled. “I was afraid someone’d see your picture on my phone.” He glanced down at his body. “Look at me. Look at how hard I am. Can we fuck yet?”

Bressie’s cock lay against his belly, full and heavy looking. Niall leaned over and wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard, making Bressie rock under him. He pushed Bressie’s hips down and pulled off. “Not yet. Soon.”

“Look at you… So gorgeous.” Bressie’s eyes closed, a smile on his face.

“I feel pretty,” Niall said. His fingers slid all the way inside of Bressie and he moved them slowly back and forth.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Bressie murmured. He rolled his head back on the pillow, exposing his neck, and rubbed his fingertips over the head of Niall’s dick through his panties. “Can’t believe how good this feels… All of it.”

“Can’t wait to be inside of you.”

“Don’t have to wait,” Bressie said, slipping his finger under the edge of the lace waistband. He ran the back of his nail over Niall’s skin. “Ready?”

Niall nodded and removed his fingers. He got on his knees and wriggled his hips. “You want to take these off? Or should I?”

Bressie sat up and cupped Niall’s arse with both hands. “Let me.” His voice was reverent. He kissed Niall’s stomach and froze. “Wait, can I touch you now?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Bressie yanked Niall toward him, squeezing Niall’s bum, and peppered his stomach with kisses. “Can’t believe…you made me…wait…”

One of Bressie’s hands roamed over his thigh while the other slid over his back. “I’ll be careful,” he said. “Won’t rip them. In case…in case you want to wear them again.” He put his strong hands on Niall’s hips and sat back, bracing Niall in place. He looked met Niall’s eyes and said, “Thank you.”

Niall grinned. “For what?”

Bressie’s gaze danced down Niall’s body. He nodded at his cock, which was so thick Niall was pretty sure he could feel his own pulse. “Doing this.”

 _Thank you_ and _you’re not scared of this_ and _you’re welcome_ all tripped over each other for attention on Niall’s tongue. But he couldn’t say any of it, he just nodded. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Bressie slipped his fingers under the back of the waistband and pushed the fabric down so it was low on Niall’s arse. He held the front waistband carefully and pulled the fabric away from Niall’s body, as if he was afraid of tearing it. He pulled it down so Niall’s cock sprang free, and pushed the panties to Niall’s knees. Niall sat down and rolled to the side so he could free his legs. He kicked them, trying to get the panties off, and accidentally hit Bressie’s waist.

“Sorry!” Niall fell onto his back.

Bressie laughed. “Can kick me anytime, honey.” He dragged the panties down Niall’s legs and laid them on the other pillow, as if he didn’t want to lose them.

Niall jerked his body up. “Ride me.”

Bressie found the bottle of lube and pumped some onto his hands. He rubbed his palms together in a circle, warming it up, and slicked up Niall’s cock. The touch made Niall exhale hard. “Oh God…”

“Patience,” Bressie teased. He rubbed some more lube over himself.

“No,” Niall moaned, holding the base of his dick and forcing his body to still. “No more patience.”

Bressie straddled Niall and rubbed his arse up and down against his dick. His eyes were shut and there was a slight sheen on his forehead, where his brow was wrinkled. He pushed against Niall and waited.

Niall rested his hands on Bressie’s thighs. No matter how much he wanted to thrust against Bressie, he knew Bressie needed to control this part. Bressie’s lips parted and he inhaled, his chest lifting. He sighed and Niall felt the heat of him surround his dick. Breathing slowly, he sat down all the way with another exhalation.

He opened his eyes and looked at Niall. His features were soft and gentle, and his gaze was hazy. Niall stroked circles into Bressie’s flesh and pushed his hips up as much as he could under him.

Bressie rested his hands on Niall’s chest, leaning forward, giving Niall more room to move. Niall thrust up and Bressie’s hips rolled down against him. “Oh, oh.”

“Go ahead sweetie,” Niall whispered.

“Mm, you feel so good…” Bressie’s pelvis tipped back and forth. He stroked himself up and down on Niall, his hands a searing, heavy heat on Niall’s chest.

“You do, too.” Niall wrapped his hand around Bressie’s cock and Bressie moaned. He started fucking himself harder onto Niall, his hips undulating smoothly.

Tension swelled in Niall’s chest and his heart pounded in his ears. His heels dug into the mattress, his body feeling restless, tight. “I need you to stop for a second.”

Bressie froze and sat up, his hands resting on Niall’s stomach. He exhaled hard. “Goddammit it, you’re trying to kill me.”

“No,” Niall shook his head and continued tugging on Bressie’s dick, “I’m trying to not come yet.”

Bressie leaned down and kissed Niall. “You can…”

“I want—” Niall gasped as Bressie clenched around him. “Goddammit it, Brez.”

He laughed and squeezed again, a rapid fluttering against Niall. “You want…”

“Please,” Niall whined, letting go of Bressie’s cock and digging his short nails against Bressie’s legs. “Please, close your eyes, I have an idea.”

Bressie smiled. “You’re so pretty like this…” He closed his eyes, and kept his body still.

Niall took several deep breaths and eyed the panties on the pillow next to him. They would never fit, but Brez could still feel them… Niall picked them up, letting them hang off his fingers. He held the fabric so it skimmed against the outside of Bressie’s leg.

“Mm.” Bressie sighed and his eyes drifted open. He followed Niall’s movements as he swung the panties back and forth, brushing against him.

Niall stretched the fabric over his palm and rubbed his hand over Bressie’s stomach. Bressie arched his back, pushing into the touch. “Blue looks pretty against your skin, too,” Niall said. He stopped with his hand near Bressie’s dick, and blinked at Bressie slowly, the question unspoken.

Bressie bit his lip and nodded. “Do it…”

Niall dropped a loop of fabric over Bressie cock, then stroked his fingers lightly against it. “This is how it feels.”

“Little rougher than I thought,” Bressie whispered, watching Niall and quickly adding, “Don’t stop, feels nice.”

Niall smoothed out the fabric so it was tight against the base of Bressie’s cock. Against the span of Bressie’s thighs, the panties looked like a leftover scrap of lace.

He gathered the rest of the fabric under his hand and caressed the inside of Bressie’s thigh with it. He wrapped his other hand around Bressie’s bare thickness and said, “Go, go.”

Bressie pushed his palms against Niall shoulders, holding him against the bed. Niall’s hands danced soft and light against the inside of his thigh, but flew hard and fast over his cock. What had Bressie said? It was the contrast? The hard body and the soft lace, the fast jerking and the delicate grazes?

“Niall, Niall, honey…” Bressie dropped his head, his eyes closed. He moved to his own pattern, his rhythm growing more staccato. He thighs were trembling and his hands were starting to shake. He let go of one shoulder, putting all of his weight on one arm. It made Niall’s shoulder joint burn and throb, but he knew it was temporary. Bressie crushed Niall’s hand under his own, adding extra pressure to the grip, and thrust hard.

“Sweetie…” Niall’s voice was rough. He swallowed and said, “You look so pretty with my panties on your dick.”

“Oh, oh—fuck—I—”

Warmth covered their hands as Bressie shot over them. Niall held his fingers in place while Bressie worked through his orgasm, his grip loosening. Bressie pushed himself into a seated position and Niall grabbed the outside of his legs, letting the panties fall onto the bed. He pulled on him, getting the friction he needed from this position.

Bressie swayed above Niall. His head rolled around loosely and he gazed down. “You feel so good…” He squeezed weakly around Niall’s dick and started babbling. “I love you so much, love how you make me feel…”

The ringing in Niall’s ears drowned out Bressie’s voice, but it didn’t matter. He could have been reciting the Lord’s Prayer, running through their grocery list, or ticking off bills to be paid. Niall just needed to hear it—the voice that was a touch of Ireland in London, a dash of Mullingar on the road, a soothing balm when Niall’s spirit was stung.

“…love your blue eyes, love how you’re my home…” Bressie sighed. “How you know just what I need…”

Niall nodded, his body curling away from the bed. His nails pushed crescents into Bressie’s flesh and he came in heavy, slow jerks, chanting, “Niall, Niall…fuck, sweetie, Niall…”

That was what Bressie needed to hear. His own name, his real one, the one he preferred but nobody ever used. Something Niall only said in private, their secret.

Bressie leaned down and kissed Niall deeply, rubbing his thumb over Niall’s jaw. He pressed their foreheads together, so close that Niall couldn’t even focus on him, just had to feel him. Niall cleared his throat and whispered, “I love you, Niall.”

“I love you too, Niall.” Bressie kissed Niall’s nose, light and sweet and rolled off his body. They both lay splayed out on the bed, the soft beige linen sheet pulled loosely over them to keep off a chill.

But the chill came eventually, it always did. Bressie pulled the down duvet over them and turned off the nightstand lamp. He spooned Niall, his breath puffing against his ear, familiar. Niall pressed his back against Bressie’s chest. He felt the panties on the bed when he moved, and tried fishing them out from under his waist. Stuck under his hip bone, the lace stretched before finally bouncing back against his hand.

Niall’s eyes widened. The delicate and the strong, the soft and the hard. That’s what his song was missing—the juxtaposition! It needed a section with a slower beat, a break from the driving riffs.

Niall held his arm out over the side of the bed, prepared to drop the lingerie on the floor. “The song, I think I’ve—”

“Don’t.” Bressie caught his wrist and held it. “Not yet.”

“They’re a little…damp.”

“I know.” Bressie took the panties and kissed Niall’s shoulder. “I was there.”

Niall rolled his neck forward, an invitation Bressie took. He pressed his lips to Niall’s neck. Niall shook his head. “I can’t believe what just happened.”

Bressie touched Niall’s chest with his closed fist. Bits of the lace brushed against Niall’s skin. “Me neither, Chief.”

“But you’re happy it did?” Niall’s voice surprised him, an unsureness he didn’t expect straining the edges of it.

Bressie hooked his chin over the side of Niall’s arm, peeking over his shoulder at him. “Hey, you OK?”

Niall shrugged. “I didn’t know it would feel that good… I’m a little…embarrassed.”

“Oh, Chief. You don’t have to feel that way.”

“How do you feel?”

Bressie kissed the knob at the top of Niall’s spine, making him shiver. “I feel…closer to you.” Bressie kissed him again. “I feel…honoured.”

“Honoured?”

“Yeah…because I’m the only one who ever gets that,” Bressie said. “Even if we never do it again. You trusted me.”

Niall’s cheeks warmed. “I think I’d like to again—not every time, but…sometimes.”

“I’d like that.” Bressie’s voice slurred with sleep.

“Niall?” Niall said, his voice calm and even.

“Yeah?”

“Would you ever try them? I mean, in your size, obviously.” Niall chuckled.

“You want me to?”

“Yeah, if I can pick them out for you.” Niall wasn’t sure if he spoke out loud or not as he fell asleep.

“Of course.” Bressie pulled Niall even closer. “Pick something that matches my eyes.”


	2. You Surprised Me

You surprised me when you showed up at my door, needing to fix your guitar. I had promised I’d look after you in London, but I still think you were a touch homesick, tired of being just a little too far from home, where everything was bigger and louder and somehow lonelier. Your eyes were blue and shiny and I wanted to take you back to your mother’s and make you sit down for a Sunday roast.

You surprised me when I saw you on the TV programme looking stunned when your fans knew the words. Three albums in, worldwide tours, and you didn’t expect it. You still don’t.

You surprised me when we stayed up all night talking after an evening out with our friends. You told me about your fears and worries and the plans you were making. We talked until the sun rose and that was the night I started to wonder when you’d grown up. You surprised me when you invited me back to your place and we kissed, both of us a little drunk. That was the night I wondered why we’d ever waited…

You surprised me when you called from the hotel room, whispering that the band might not ever come back. That you didn’t know what to do, that you were as excited as you were worried. That you didn’t know if you could do it on your own, but you could try.

You surprised me when you came back from your holiday and declared we’d hidden for too long, that everyone else needed to know about us.

You surprised me when you practised in secret, then handed me the lyrics for This Town, said it was about me, something from before our drunken kiss. You surprised me even more when you turned around and played Slow Hands for us. Two sides of the same story, our secret.

I love you... When you said that... You surprised me.

You surprised me when you showed up at the studio wearing those blue panties, the ones the same colour as your eyes that day, years ago, when we met. I’d hoped, wished... But I thought maybe I’d have to make a bet, or dare you, or ask for it as my birthday gift. You were bold, even when you thought I was joking, when you didn’t know I picked out those panties just for you. Maybe one day I’ll tell you. Maybe one day I’ll be fearless too.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to @[louandhazaf](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) for betaing this, and thank you to @[hevab](http://hevab.tumblr.com/) and @[morrow-d](https://morrow-d.tumblr.com/) for Brit- and Irishpicking this. And of course @[myownsparknow](https://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/), thank you for everything, as always.
> 
> I used a typewriter to create Bressie's POV chapter because I wanted to make the shape and color of the panties. I've included the typefic in HTML form as well for readability and accessibility reasons. (If the art doesn't show, please let me know on Tumblr so I can fix it).
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gettingaphdinmomo.tumblr.com/), where there's also a [fic post](http://gettingaphdinmomo.tumblr.com/post/162307371186/matches-your-eyes-9009-words) and [art post](http://gettingaphdinmomo.tumblr.com/post/162307270171/typefic-fanart-created-to-accompany-the-fic). Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
